Operation: Voltron
by Rnij
Summary: 4 years after the Arcadia Moon Mission, one of the [Classified] crashes onto earth warning of a new [Classified]. ONI didn't believe him. 5 teenagers did. Now, [Classified] and his team must battle a [Classified] with a giant robot called [Classified] two [Classified], and a missing [Classified]. (New chapter coming soon!)
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are. Me making a new story...when I should focus on the other stories I have to write...but writer's block and a sense of boredom has forced me to do this one. So here we go. Halo is my favorite FPS franchise. It was my first, and will be my favorite for it's great gameplay, fantastic story and the nostalgia I have for it. However, I'm getting this off my chest before we start so no one asks me later. No, I'm not a 'new' fan of Halo, nor am I an old one. I'm what I like to call, a middle fan. I love the older games, but I also can appreciate the newer titles as well. Hell, the first Halo I owned was Halo 4, and I love Halo 4. It's not my favorite Halo (that one goes to Reach) nor was it the first one I played (3) but it was the first I got to own.**

 **Now, I like Halo 5 well enough, but It's my least favorite main game for a variety of reasons. Story, Lack of Splitscreen and REQ system being the most prevalent. The story sucks. It's really bad. The REQ system, while not the worst Microtransaction system I've ever seen (*COUGH COUGH* Battlefront 2 2017*COUGH COUGH*) it's something I'd rather not have. Splitscreen is so important to Halo that without it Halo has lost it's identity somewhat. So yeah, my ranking goes from best to worst, Reach, 3, 2, 4, 1, 5, then Wars 1/2 because they're spinoffs. ODST is somewhere between 4 and 1. BUT...the announcement of Halo Infinite has me screaming internally with happiness (with the confirmed return of splitscreen, the old and better art style, and some callbacks to Halo 3) so I'm pretty excited for it.**

 **So, I really love Halo, and Voltron: Legendary Defender is pretty cool as well! But we never do learn when Voltron takes place, right? I mean, it's in the future, but how far in the future? Exactly, we don't know. So...let's do something about it. AU TIME! SORTA...**

 **Operation Voltron is after the Human-Covenant war and Halo 5. That's right folks, were going to the future. Yes, the protagonist is an OC, but he is no Spartan. Spartans will appear in the story, but Noah Lindhion is no Super Soldier (The OC). Of course, that doesn't mean we WON'T See some badass UNSC vs Galra fights (Hint Hint) where Spartans just murder thousands of Galra! And before anyone asks, yes, this is inspired by Cowboy Alchemist's Become ONE, a similar premise to this one. Except its Titanfall. Very different.**

 **Be warned however, I am not a Halo or Voltron Lore Nut. I like both franchises, but I don't know everything. Most thing's I will mention will be from online sources like wikipedias and such. If I get anything wrong, please correct me in the review section.**

 **Of course, we also have to take into consideration my future update goals. The plan is that I will update these three stories the most regulatory, with emphasis on this order.**

 **1: Miraculous Tales: The Knife of Paris**

 **2: The Inquisiton's Courier**

 **3: Operation: Voltron**

 **Of course, I probably will get distracted by side stuff, boredom, etc, but who knows.**

 **But enough Talk, let's get started...**

 **Own nothing but Noah, yadda yadda yadda. Everyone get's it by now.**

 **Beta read by Avatar Connor. Really cool guy, great writer. Go check him out. Seriously, he's a lot better than me.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _He shivered as the noises outside raged. Boom. Boom. Boom. He was so frightened. New Alexandria was loud, but never this loud. Noah whimpered in the dark, huddling closer to his big sister. Where were their parents? They gave him to Elana and told them to run. Where they safe? Where they ok? Noah didn't know, he just wanted to see his mom right now._

 _The room began to shake! Everyone panicked, screaming filled the air. What hit them? Linda held him tighter, in all of his life he had never seen his big sister this scared before. He didn't know why. But she did._

 _The Covenant had come to Reach._

 _Banging on the entrance thundered. The few people with guns aimed them at the door, everyone else cowered in fear. Flashes of light went through the cracks, illuminating Noah's face. The door was knocked on, like something was trying to barge in. Everyone screamed, the few soldiers shaking with fear. The door then flew open, crashing onto two soldiers. The remaining 5 men opened fire, bullets flying at the open gap. It was followed with the smell of charred flesh as plasma bolts began striking the men. They all went down with their screams caught in their throats. Everyone silenced as a monster stepped in._

 _The Elite Major snarled at everyone, commanding it's 3 Elite minors and the hunter to aim. People screamed, begging for mercy. The plasma let loose, screams were both multiplied and silenced. Noah was forced to look away by his sister, she made every attempt to protect him. But as soon as an Elite would fire at the two, it fell. A hole in jugular. The sounds of gunfire returned, but this time it seemed more effective. Noah managed to peek, and what he saw would never leave him._

 _A Spartan. An honest to god Spartan. It wielded a pretty cool looking gun and was silver and grey. The Spartan fired several rounds at the 2 other minor elites, dropping their shields. They then pulled out a pistol and fired two shots, both to the heads. After that they threw his rifle up into the Elite Majors jaws stunning the beast, pulled out a knife with their free hand and tackled the alien. They fired two rounds into the Elites chest and then stabbed it through the eye. While the Spartan was doing this, Noah saw another Spartan take on the giant Hunter. The Spartan was dressed in all black, and his helmet had a skull design. He rolled out of the way of an explosive shot, right behind it. He fired into the fleshy tendril worms of the Hunter, enraging it to the point of berserk rage. It lunged for the man, swiping and firing everything it had. But it was of no use, as the gray spartan finished it off with a grenade._

 _The Spartans walked up to the group, 15 civilians left out of the 50 that was originally there. 3 men, 5 women, the rest children. Noah and his sister could be counted as part of them._

 _"Holy-holy shit. Spartans? You-You guy's are spartans!" One man cried, relief being the only thing in his voice. "Course we are, why wouldn't we be?" The skull faced one spoke, sarcasm lining his voice. "Emile." The other one sternly spoke, silencing their partner. The silver one then began. "I'm Noble Six, we're here to get you out of here. Follow us." The order's were swift, effective. Everyone began to follow the two super-soldiers as quickly as they could, not letting anything stop them. Noah held the hand of his sister as she led him to the evac pelican. It could fit enough people, barely. Just enough for all the civilians and Spartans. They began the boarding, children first. That meant Noah and Elana. Elana held him close and stroked his hair as they sat down on a chair, her tears dripping onto his scalp._

 _Yells and howls came from the outside. People began rushing, panic ensued. The Spartans kneeled, aiming their weapons. "Keep formation." Noble Six spoke to they're partner. "No promises." Emile responded, cocking his shotgun. Soon, plasma and lead began to meet each other as the Spartans held off the oncoming horde of Grunts, Kig Yar and Elites. The gunfire deafened Noah's ears, he could only hear ringing. For as much pain and death the Spartan's dealt the aliens, crossfire hit some people. One kid, a fellow classmate from school, was hit in the chest. The cauterized wound still sent blood everywhere, mostly onto Noah's shaking face..._

 _"...Noah...No_ ah...Noah!" The Rumbling of the elevator shook Noah out of his trip down memory lane. He was met with the concerned looks of Hunk and Lance. Pidge was messing with her communicator, probably playing a game or something. "Dude, you ok?" Hunk asked, worried as always. Noah nodded silently to his fellow teammate. The UNSC Galaxy Garrison had assigned the four of them to be a team, as they did with all recruits. Hunk was their engineer, considering his mechanical know how. Pidge, the technologically obsessed defiant Pidge, communications. Lance, the cocky smug flirt, the pilot. Noah, the sarcastic quiet Noah, was lieutenant and medic of the team. Though in all honesty, he was also the main gunner and soldier of the group, due to his more advanced combat training and experience. That was something hotly talked about in the garrison, Noah's combat prowess. Rumors rose that he was being scouted out for ODST training, maybe even the Spartan VI program. But that was all it was, rumors. Stories. One major reason he was thought of as a potential Spartan was his sister.

Both of them, after the war ended, tried their hardest to enlist into the UNSC. What choice did they have? Go live on the streets? Elena was put into ONI, and was right now a high ranking member of it. Noah, on the other hand, joined the UNSC. He wanted to fight, like they did. Like the Spartan that saved them. Of course, that combat potential meant that he wasn't the most well liked of individuals.

Noah glanced at the window, showing the outside of Earth. The Garrison was one of the most advanced training facilities for any upcoming military personnel, and where better to train the next generation than Humanities home? Noah hated Earth, he preferred Reach. It was quieter there, more nature. More green, more natural life. Earth was just city upon city and building. The closest they had to untouched life was canyons and oceans. Very little farmland and green left. The Recourse wars was a big reason why Humanity started to colonize other planets. Noah began to see his own reflection in the mirror. He had changed from the small boy he was on Reach. He sported a shaved haircut, save for the top of his hair, which stayed and was messily strewn about. The sides of his hair were growing back, enough to cover the scalp. He had tanner skin, like many from Reach. His eyes, leaf green.

"Nah, he's fine! Unlike this training program were doing!" Lance hollered, pumping his arms in preparation. Noah rolled his eyes, of course Lance would do that. He was Lance.

"Or we're going to crash and burn. Like we always do." Pidge commented from her gaming session, her voice lax. Again, that was something Pidge would say all the time. The smaller teenager was very well known as the realist of their team, like how Hunk was the worry wart, Lance the ladies man, and Noah as the straight man and the "stick in the mud"

"Relax Pidge, we'll get it right! Cause we're the best!" Lance whooped as he rushed off the elevator and hurried into the training. Pidge rolled his eyes as he followed after, and following him was Hunk. Noah stayed behind for a moment, taking a breath, before slipping on his commissioned helmet, grabbed a BR85N Service Rifle off of a rack, and strode into the training sim.

* * *

 _In this hour of victory...we taste only defeat._

 _I ask why?_

 _We are Forerunners...guardians of all that exists._

 _The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending_

 _Where there is life...The wisdom of our countless generations...Has saturated the soil._

 _Our strength is a luminous sun towards which all intelligence blossoms._

 _And the impervious shelter, Beneath which it has prospered._

 _I stand before you. Accused of the sin...Of ensuring Forerunner ascendancy_

 _Attempting to save us from this fate where we are forced to...Recede._

 _The Invaders stand as the greatest threat we face yet in the galaxy_

 _Refusing to eradicate them, is a fools gambit._

 _We squander eons in the darkness While they seize our triumphs for their own!_

 _The Mantle of Responsibility...for all things...belongs to Forerunners alone._

 _Think of my acts as you will._

 _But do not doubt the reality._

 _The invasion, has already begun..._

 _and we are hopeless to prevent war_

 _-The Didact, Before 110,000 B.C_

* * *

 _Operation Voltron_

 _Chapter One: The Rise of Voltron_

* * *

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Moon of Arcadia for rescue mission." Lance recorded into the logbook as the slipspace jump concluded, himself outfitted with standard UNSC pilot gear. The GA-TL1 Longsword was a perfect vehicle of choice for a 4 man rescue operation. As they descended to the moon, Lance jerked the ship, making everything rumble.

Hunk looked nauseous, extreme motion did not agree with larger teen, who was equipped with standard gear, as with everyone else on the Longsword. "Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" Hunk begged the Cuban teenager, who smirked in response. "Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did this!" Lance then jerked the controls, making the entire ship shake. Hunk groaned in agony, his nausea increasing. "Or this!" Lance jerked it again. Hunk held his mouth, feeling sick.

"Cut it out Lance, unless you want to wipe Hunk's beef stroganoff out of every nook and cranny!" Noah yelled at the pilot. Before he could continue his berating of Lance, the communication moniter began to flash. Pidge, being in charge of communication, investigated. The smallest teen saw a small arrow pointing to a location on the virtual map. "We've picked up a distress signal!"

"Alright, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates!"

"Copy!" The Longsword then swerved downwards and towards the navcomputers signal, but as it did so rumbling began to occur on the ship. Noah gritted his teeth as he tightly gripped the DMR in his hand. "Knock it off, Lance, please!" Hunk begged "Oh this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out." Lance responded. Hunk turned to his monitor, attempting to assess the situation. "Oh no-" But he instead lurched over and began to choke on his own vomit.

"Hunk! Work now, puke later!" Noah shouted at Hunk, only to get gurgling from the other teen. "Oh for the love of-!" Noah unstrapped himself and rushed to Hunk, beginning the Heimlich as he was meant to do as the team medic (and sole combat specialist.)

"I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors." Pidge shouted to everyone. ""Come on, Hunk!" Lance shouted, only to be bitten back by Noah with "He's choking IDIOT!" Finally, Noah managed to save Hunk's life and gave him the gift of speech back. ""It's not responding...Ugh gooood..." Hunk began to attempt to recalibrate and fix the error in the machine. "Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual."

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues." Pidge told their pilot, to which Hunk and Noah agreed with him. ""Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?" The ship groaned and rumbled violently in response. "Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding." Noah face-slapped himself, and said "No, that was the ship telling you that your going to kill us! Pidge, establish contact and tell them we're oscar mike to their position!"

"Who put you in charge?!" Lance complained, and thus another argument broke out between them on the merits of who was leader and who should be flying. Pidge unfastened her seat-belt and reached for the Comms. "Attention lunar vessel—Uwah!" He was knocked away from the controls by the Longsword shaking, something had hit it. "What are you doing? Buckle your belt we got company!" Two Banshees of the Banished were circling around, towards the Longsword. "Hunk, fix the gearbox and stabilize the ship!" Noah hollered, his temper and panic rising with every second. ""I-I'm try—ah-ah o-oh no—!" And just like that, Hunk was back to puking. In the main gearbox nonetheless. However, this did cause the rumbling to stop...for some reason.

"Attention lunar vessel," Pidge began while Hunk returned to his seat. "This is UNSC Rescue Craft One Victor Two Five Two Five. Coming in for landing and extraction despite heavy fire, and Crew recommendations." Pidge glared at Lance, with Noah following suit. "Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in." Lance spoke with determination...yet recklessness in Noah's eyes. Protocol was clear when you were in a situation like this, take out all enemy fighters before extraction.

Lance however, did not care for protocol and instead flew the ship downwards, towards the extraction, bobbing and weaving his way through a canyon and doing his best to avoid being hit by- "Look out for that overhang!" Pidge yelled as Lance dodged. "No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I-"

"That's it! Move!" Noah shouted, interupting Lance as he attempted to wrestle the controls away. "What the hell are you doing, kill us?!"

"I'm saving the mission from your lunacy!"

"MINE?! YOUR TRYING TO TAKE THE CONTROLS FROM ME!" As the two teenagers fought, Hunk looked out the window, and noticed a rather small problem. "Uh, guy's..?"

"I'm gonna take your Battle Rifle and shove it up your-"

"Guy's?"

"Yeah, like you could even TOUCH me in combat sim's you ugly son-of-a-"

"Guys!"

"WHAT HUNK?!" Both of them shouted at their teammate, who meekly pointed to the right, outside their longsword. "We lost a wing." The two then looked at the lost wing, then at each other, exasperated. The ship was clearly crashing. "Aw shit." The longsword then slammed into the ground, flipping and being shredded before just exploding. Luckily, the team would not face this level of pain, as all they saw on the window was darkness.

 **"SIMULATION FAILED."** The resident AI, Henryk, announced as the team all gave a collected groan. "Nice job, Tailor." Lance raised his brow in anger at Noah's insult, and made his move to insult him back but before he could do this, the entrance door opened and Commander Iverson shouted "Roll out, donkeys!" The cadets all gave a collective sigh before exiting the simulator to be greeted by their angry commanding officer and sergeant, Iverson. Not to mention everyone else in the academy.

They were not soldiers in training, yet. They were kids.

"Now then" Iverson said to the every cadet, human, elite, or otherwise, in the amphitheater. "Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator."

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox!" One student said, to which Iverson agreed, adding that bile was not a very effective lubricant for any form of engine. He then pressed for more answers. "The Comm Spec removed his safety harness."

"The Medic/Assualtman attempted to wrestle control away from the pilot."

"The Pilot crashed."

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! This UNSC academy exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers and soldiers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Arcadia Moon Mission." Iverson stated, his tone rising with each word. While these words were demoralizing to most of the team, Pidge just got angrier and angrier when he mentioned the Arcadia mission. "That's not true sir!" He snapped at the commander, which caused everyone to gape at his outburst. "What did you say?" Iverson growled.

Pidge began to talk back, but Lance beat her to the punch by muffling her with his hand. ""Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken." Lance sucked up to Iverson, who raised an eyebrow. " "I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason your here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps." He warned Lance, who gulped and recoiled away. Iverson then turned to Noah, who stood at attention, facing forward. "And just because Commander Lasky recommended you to this school doesn't mean you get any special privileges. Remember this Cadet, you are not a Spartan, or a ODST. Hell, your not even a marine yet! So clean up your shit and get in line." He growled at Noah, who, if he even reacted at all, gave no motion.

"Yes sir." He responded.

"Next!" Iverson shouted, letting the team walk away.

* * *

Day turned to night on this side of the Earth, and the UNSC academy was closing down all training and letting it's cadets get some reprieve. "Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now." Iverson hollered to everyone before exiting the area to do whatever he did. Probably reminisce about the time he 'fought' in the war. It was a common known fact that he got his position through nepotism.

"We really shouldn't be doing this!" Hunk whispered to Lance as they snuck around the corner. The, alongside Noah (who they dragged along despite his insistence on going to sleep) were in their casual wear. For Hunk, this was a yellow shirt, brown jacket and pants, and a headband. Lance had blue jeans, a jacket and a gray t-shirt. Noah wore grey pants and a navy blue shirt, with a military vest on top.

"You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team." Lance assured his larger friend, to the dismay of Noah. "Easy for you to say. I'm not the one who barely made it into this academy because the last guy threw a tantrum!

"Relax, both of you! We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe—" Lance chagrined, but was then interrupted by Hunk who exclaimed ""OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea." As he finished, the lights went out, darkening the entire hallway. The three of them then began sneaking down the hall, making sure to not make a sound. "We need to turn back. We'll be suspected of treason and shot if we're spotted, or worse, expelled! I don't want to-" Noah began, but was shushed by Lance. "You know, for people in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure."

"Not when most of your little 'adventures' end up with us having no dinner, cleaning up the entire armory, and extra laps around the entire 20 mile campus!" Noah lamented. Lance ignored him, and continued to sneak past the instructors lounge, motioning for the two to follow him. "Oh man..." Hunk moaned as he reluctantly followed. Noah snarled to himself, before following himself. But soon they heard the footsteps of a guard, quickly scanning their surrondings, they're eyes met three recycling bins. "No..." whispered Noah. "Yep." Whispered Lance.

The guard came and went quickly, past the three cans. " "L-5 North all clear." The guard spoke to his radio, before leaving their sight. Noah and Lance easily slid out of their cans but Hunk, being heavier and larger than the other two boys, had some difficulty. He got stuck in his and fell to the ground, but managed to squeeze out while grunting "I'm fine." As they continued their skulking, Noah noticed that the door to Iverson's office was wide open. Grabbing the back's of Lance and Hunk's jackets, he pulled them into another hallway. Waiting for the door to close, they were surprised to see that instead of their grouchy commander, it was their teammate Pidge. "Where is he going?"

Pidge sat outside, headphones on, listening to the sounds and whirs coming from some complicated machine. The three other boy's crept up behind her, Noah especially curious. This tech looked WAY to advanced to be available for public use or purchase. "You come here to rock out?" Pidge yelled as he quickly turned to face the three of them, obviously Startled. " "Agh!—Oh, Lance, Hunk, Noah. No, um, just looking at stars." She rapidly said.

"Hey where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." Lance commented as he observed the machinery. "No kidding. This looks like stolen UNSC tech." Noah glared at his teammate, who only rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't steal it. I built it." She proudly smiled at Noah's widened eyes. "Bullshit."

"Way."

"No."

"Way."

"You built all of this?" Hunk asked, trying to touch the machinery. Pidge then slapped his hand away, yelling at him to not touch his equipment. "With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the outer colonies."

""That Right? All the way to Arcadia?" Lance picked up, to which made Pidge deject slightly. "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?" As Lance said this, Noah lightly kicked Hunk as he tried to touch Pidge's equipment again. He then spoke up. "As much as I hate Lance-"

"Up yours!"

"...He has a point. If we want to graduate and officially join the UNSC, we need to work together. So out with it." Pidge sighed as he continued to look away. "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Arcadia Moon Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—"Before he could continue however, he saw Hunk going for the machinery one last time. "STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!" Hunk groaned in anguish, but finally stopped. "... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter."

"Wait, What?" Hunk jumped up, surprised. "Aliens?"

"Is it Covenant?" Noah jumped in, a bit of anger in his voice. "No, it's far from any known Alien language we've ever seen!"

OK, so you're insane. Got it." Lance then said. Pidge then spoke up. "I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." She then showed them a sketch he made of some flaming warrior with a fire sword, the words "VOLTRON" scrawled over it. Everyone looked at him with widened eyes, Hunk being the one to nervously fidget. "How crazy?" Lance asked. However, before Pidge could answer, the alarms of the garrison began to go off. " **Attention students!"** The intercom went off, Iverson being the one to speak through it. " **This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."** The four of them stood up, Noah instinctively reaching for a weapon, but remembering he didn't have one. "What's going on here?" He asked aloud.

"Uh...is that a meteor? A very very big meteor?!" They all looked up, Noah half expecting Slipspace portals to open and Covenant ships to pop out, but no. It was a meteor. Pidge grabbed some binoculous and spied upon it. "It's a ship!" Lance then took it out of his hands and looked through them as well. "Holy crap! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!"

"No. It's one of theirs." Pidge said. "So wait, there really are aliens out there?!" Hunk almost screamed. The four of them then watched as the Spaceship flew down to the surface, burning up from atmospheric entry. It crashed into the desert, the hit being visable from miles away. They also saw the various vehicles sent out by the Garrison. Warthogs, Trucks, even a Scorpion Tank! Pidge turned to the three others, and said "We gotta see that ship!" He then ran out the doors and down the stairs. Noah, getting over his initial shock, followed after him. "Come on Hunk!" Lance added, before following the others. Hunk was the last to follow, as he said "Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever."

* * *

By the time the four of them had arrived at the crash site, the impact site had already been quarantined. A large dome tent surrounded the center of the crater, multiple vehicles set up as defenses. Corvo and Lance laid on there stomachs in a prone positon, Lance being the one with the binoculars. Hunk was watching the position, and Pidge was using her equipment. "Whoa..." Everyone was shocked, the ship's outline could be seen and it was nothing they could recognize. Not Forerunner, not Human, not anything! It was...something else..."What the heck is that thing?"

"I...don't know." Noah said.

"And who the heck is she!?" Yep, Lance would do something like that. Slapping the teen's head, Noah took the binoculars from him and peered out with them. "They got guards stationed everywhere. We'll never get past them, nor should we."

"Oh, now you want to turn back!"

"Yes Lance! This could get us expelled if we're found out! We could be stuck on this goddamn planet and never do anything with our lives!" He panted a bit, catching his breath from his mini rant, not noticing his teammates glances at him. "Aw, man. Yeah, we—yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk said quickly, drawing everyone's attention back to the main topic at hand. Pidge spoke up. "Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" They all hurdled around the monitor, and saw through the camera's a rather strange scene. A man was strapped to a table, ranting and yelling with three ONI scientists and Doctors around him. He was a tall and broad-shouldered young Japanese man with pale skin, a muscular frame, thick jaw, and wide-set chin. He has black hair shaved into an undercut with short white bangs centered on his forehead. He also had prominently thick, angular eyebrows and his dark gray eyes are notably drawn with a winged outer tip. Across the bridge of his nose, a thin scar. He was wearing rags over a black jumpsuit.

 _"Hey! What are you doing?"_ The four of them heard from the video feed.

 _"Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you."_ It seemed that the much 'beloved' commander of the Garrison was there.

 _""You have to listen to me! They're like the Covenant, they destroy worlds! New Aliens are coming!"_

"That's Shiro!" Lance said to the group, his face filled with awe. "The pilot of the Arcadia Moon Mission! That guy's my hero! He was part of the Requim incident!"

"Guess he's not dead." Noah added, a bit suspicious as to why. Why would a decorated military pilot, who's been missing for a couple of years, just crash onto Earth the home planet of the Human Race? However, it seemed that none of his team shared his suspicions. ""Where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge asked. They shrugged, and continued to watch the camera feed. _"Do you know how long you've been gone?"_ Iverson asked.

 _"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!"_

"Voltron!" Pidge said aloud. So they're was something called Voltron. Good to know. Noah frowned as he recalled what Shiro said about Aliens destroying worlds. Sounded a lot like what the Covenant did with Glassing. _"_ _Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."_

 _"Put him under and send him to ONI. The egghead's 'll know what to do."_ Iverson responded to the technicians observation, which sent Shiro panicking. " _Don't, don't be me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!"_ The feed then cut out with Pidge closing the laptop. "They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." He added, saddened.

Lance frowned. "What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?"

Pidge agreed. ""We have to get him out." However, Noah didn't. He was shocked, no Flabbergasted. "Are you serious? Did you just forget that all possible entries into the area are covered, and that these guy's are ONI? Why-Why would you even think of trying to get in? This is a matter of Galactic security if Shiro's not lying about new aliens!"

"Because they're not taking this seriously! Did you see what they were doing? They just put him under without him explaining anything." Lance harshly told his teammate, who remained unconvinced. "Plus, we didn't have proper motivation before, we do now." Lance paused. "We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?"

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." Pidge added, which Lance nodded at. "Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack." Hunk said, a small smile on his face. Everyone looked at him, with Lance saying "... No. What we need is a distraction."

"Right. A distraction, in the middle of the desert. We're going to make a distraction. Great thinking Lance." Noah then gestured to the surrounding landscape. "It's-It's not like a distraction will just, fricking happen right now!" As he finished, a distraction happened. Who knew? The explosion's could be seen from miles away under the clear night sky, and it looked like an attack. The others screamed while Noah jumped down on the ground and covered his ears, it was protocol. Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?!" Hunk stammered, obviously terrified. "Are they here?! They got here so quick!"

"No." Pidge said, his hands cupping his eyes as he scanned the surrounding area. " Those explosions were a distraction, for him!" He pointed at where he was looking. They could all see a lone Hovercraft, something looking like it was reversed engineered from a Covenant Ghost, zooming to the quarantine while the Garrision vehicles headed to the source's of the explosions. "The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"

Lance then looked through his binoculars at the new party of this ordeal, and what he saw pissed him off to no end! "No way...! That cannot be him!"

"Who?" Noah asked as he took the binoculars from Lance. "It's Keith. What's he doing?

"Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!"

"Wait Wait Wait, are you sure it's Keith?" Hunk asked, to which Noah responded. "Who else has a jacket and mullet like Keith?" Lance began to run down the hill and towards the base, after his 'Rival.' "GODDAMNIT LANCE!" Noah shouted as he ran after him, with Hunk and Pidge following suit, the smaller one of the group shouting, "Who's Keith?"

The run to the tent's was rather quick, seeing as how they were in full sprint, and the knew where they were going. As they followed Lance into the main tent, Noah noticed the bunch of bodies slumped on the floor. They were bruised and knoced out, but no dead ones. It seemed that Keith wasn't killing anyone. But those thoughts were dashed away when they reached the main room and Lance began saying "Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Noah payed little attention to the ensuing 'conversation' from the two boy's and he kneeled over Iverson's knocked out body. He slowly then grabbed the commanders M6H Personal Defense Weapon System, a handy little pistol. He grabbed the 5 clips for it from Iverson and followed the rest of the team outside, where he caught up with them putting Shiro's sleeping body onto Keith's hovercraft. "Hey Keith."

"Hey...Noah?"

"Yeah. How's it going?"

"Not too terrible?"

"Yeah, sure." He said as he climbed on. He didn't know why he was doing this. ""Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge asked the older boy, who responded with a "No." However, before he could say anything else, they noticed the Garrison coming back, and they obviously noticed them. Keith turned on the Hovercraft and took off at full speed, with everyone on board. Hunk on the back, Lance and Noah on the wings and Pidge holding Shiro steady. As they raced away from the Garrision warthogs, it was clear that they were catching up. "Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance yelled. "we could toss out some non-essential weight!" The other boy replied.

"Life first, Insult's later!" Noah hollered. "Big Man, lean left!" Keith ordered Hunk, to which he did. The hovercraft turned left with his weight around a Corner, with Two Hog's in hot pursuit. However, they had managed to run into each other, and both of them went rolling and tumbling away. "Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine."

"Big man, lean right!" Hunk complied and the hovercraft jumped off one cliff to the next, causing another Hog to crash. But before anyone could celebrate their small victory, they...noticed something up ahead. "Keith, is that a cliff?!" Noah 'asked.' (If by asked, you mean shouted in panic.)

"Yep."

"Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!" Lance

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Noah.

"Yep." Keith.

As he smirked, Keith increased acceleration. The Hovercraft roared even louder as it reached the edge...and jumped off. They fell, screaming along the way, well, except Keith and Shiro. "YOUR GOING TO KILL US!" Noah shouted, covering his eyes.

"Shut up and trust me!" Keith said as he shifted the controls, and with a grunt, forced the craft upwards into a more normal position. As they landed on the ground, Keith speed forward, carrying everyone away from the Garrison vehicles who were watching from above the cliff, too afraid and injured to carry on the chase.

* * *

The desert shack wasn't the largest shack in the world of Earth, but it managed to fit everyone inside. However, that didn't mean people were happy that they were here. Noah sat down, ignoring the others as they rested or chatted. Shiro and Keith were outside, and Lance and Hunk were ranting on about how "cool" the adventure was.

"Dude, you ok?" Pidge sat down next to Noah, looking concerned. "No, I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Thanks" He replied.

"Hey, don't get mad at me here, I'm just asking if your alright!" Pidge made his way to leave, but Noah stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Sorry, just...*sigh*" He let go of the smaller teen's arm, who sat back down. Noah began to speak. "All my life, I wanted to be a Spartan. When I was a kid, I saw one and they inspired me to train and better myself to become one. When me and my sister were old enough, we left home in the colonies and went for Earth. My sister became an ONI agent while I went for a UNSC opening. I trained with Keith and Lance in the first academe, where I was put into the Garrison by Commander Lasky after he saw me in a Warzone Sim." He paused. "I could've been a Spartan Pidge, I was there, I was fricking there! Then all this shit had to happen, and now we're probably wanted men! UNSC and ONI's probably marked us as Insurgents, and we'll be shot on sight if we're ever seen again. My entire future, has just been freaking ruined!" He looked at the gun he acquired from Iverson, the magnum was in good shape.

"Hey, It suck's. But your here now and they'res nothing you can do about it. Besides, you got us now." Pidge responded, a small smile on his face.

"I know. I'm doomed." Pidge punched him in the shoulder in response. After he did this, Shiro and Keith entered the shack, the Pilot fully awake now. Keith then threw off a tarp on the side of a wall, revealing an entire map, notes and diagrams. "What have you been working on?" Shiro asked the younger teen.

"I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Academy, I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy, was telling me to search." Keith responded, pointing to there current location.

"For what?"

"Well, I didn't really know at the time..." Keith began. "Until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up last night." Shiro looked down at the ground, processing all this information. He then turned to the others, Noah fiddling with his new magnum. "... I should... thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" He offered Lance his prosthetic hand, which obviously unnerved the cuban. But he steeled himself and shook it. Pidge also shook his hand, with Hunk hanging back and Noah looking onwards. " "The nervous guy's Hunk, the stick in the mud's Noah and I'm Pidge."

"Up yours."

"...So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" Pidge asked the former pilot, who only looked down. ""I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." Shiro said, but before he could continue Hunk spoke up. "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?"

"I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word 'Voltron'." Shiro said, with Noah butting in. "Pidge picked it up in her scanner's last night as well. If these Alien's wanna find, we should get to it befoe they do."

"Good thinking Noah. But how do we find it? I really don't think it's going to magically show up." Shiro responded with a nod. Alright, getting on the commander's good side. "Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff." Hunk began as he pulled out some stuff from Pidge's bag that he brought along. "...And I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend." The picture wasn't much to look at, just Pidge and a smaller girl hugging. Noah found it strange, Pidge didn't look like himself in the photo. He was too tall in it. The girl on the other hand... "Hey, gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff?" Pidge interrupted his thoughts when he snatched back the photo. "I wa—I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary."

"WHAT?!" Pidge snatched away the book from Hunk, who continued. "And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a fraunhofer line."

"Frown who?" Noah asked, a bit confused. He wasn't dumb by any means, but unlike Pidge and Hunk, he and Lance were not focused on Intel or machinery back at the Garrison. Noah knew the basics, as it was required.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth." Hunk said. "I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter." Everyone looked at Hunk, who only glanced at everyone around him. He wasn't used to this kind of attention. "Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance exclaimed, giving the big man a fist bump.

"It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this." He pulled out a sheet of paper with a linegraph on it. Keith took it from him and held it in front of the diagrams. A match. "Ok, this is creepy." Noah added, and everyone nodded. It was. Keith walked over to a small locker he had stored away in the corner, and opened it. "It may not look good right now." Kieth grunted as he pulled out an entire set of ODST battle armor. It was an older set, battered and discolored, but it was functional. "But we'll need it." He tossed the Helmet to Noah, who grabbed it quickly.

 **XXX**

The hour drive to the matching canyon went relatively quickly. The 6 of them used two civilian warthogs Keith had at his shack, alongside some weapons he had. Currently, Noah was armed with a BR85N Service Rifle, same with Shiro. Lance took a M395B Designated Marksman Rifle. Pidge, a M20/Personal Defense Weapon. Kieth had a MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System. Finally, Hunk took a M45D Tactical Shotgun. Disembarking from their vehicles, they observed the canyon and compared it to the drawing. "... OK. I admit it. This is super freaky." Lance and Pidge paid no mind as they tested the "VOLTRON Geiger Counter" they made on the way there. It was attached to a large backpack Pidge was carrying by a wire, as the smaller one held up a disk.

"I'm getting a reading." Hunk said and began to walk, leading the team through the canyon. Noah, Lance, Kieth and Shiro kept their weapons at the ready, Noah especially. Out of all of them, he was by far the most paranoid. Even the ODST Armor he was wearing didn't help. But did feel good wearing it. He kept his magnum at the side, a suppressor attached to it recently. They walked through the canyon for around 10 minutes, the Geiger counter's noise fading up and down. Until the counter began to flare up when they reached the open mouth of a cave. They entered, Noah going in last due to him covering them from behind. Using his helmet lights, Noah lit up the wall's of the cave revealing a multitude of carvings and symbols in the cave. ""What are these?" Shiro asked.

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here." Keith responded. "They almost look Forerunner." He added. It was common knowledge that their were an ancient alien race called the Forerunner's. They made the Halo Array, the Ark, etc. Most information about them was classified by ONI and the UNSC, but there was some public knowledge however. The team inspected the carvings, Noah looking at one on the side. It showed...a battle of sorts. Some type of warriors fighting each other, though he didn't know what or who they were. To the side of him, Lance was looking at the carving of some Lion. He touched it for a second, but pulled away when the cracks began to light up! "Whoa... Whoa!" Lance exclaimed as everyone awed. Noah immediantly raised his rifle, it could be a trap.

"Heh, they've never done that before." Keith said. However, after he said that, the floor began to crack. The cracks glowed blue, and after a quick second, the ground gave way and everyone fell in the hole. As everyone screamed, Noah tried to grab on to anything, but to no avail. Soon however, they landed in a pool of water, with Lance landing onto Noah's back. "you...asshole..." He moaned.

"Sorry!" Lance responded as he rubbed his neck. Looking up, he gasped as he saw the face of a giant mechanical lion stare back at him. It was surrounded by what looked to be a hardlight energy dome. The lion istelf was blue and white, with yellow eyes. "They are everywhere." Lance whispered to himself.

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asked, uncertain. "It... must be." Shiro responded.

"This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here." Kieth said, certain of what he was saying. Noah stayed silent, removing his helmet. The six of them began to walk towards it, eyeing it with caution. "Look's like theres a Hardlight shied around it." Kieth said, which Noah nodded.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Lance asked the group. Noah raised an eyebrow at this. Staring at him? Why would this thing, if it was at all alive, stare at Lance? "No." He said. "Yeah. The eyes are totally following me" The cuban responded. Keith was the first to reach the forcefield. He touched it, tried to push it. No response. "I wonder how we get through this."

"Maybe you just have to knock." Kieth frowned at Lance's cockiness. He looked over to Noah, who just shrugged. Lance then approached the energy field, and actually knocked. Three times. A second passed, then the energy shield began to evaporate away, leaving behind the lion. However, everyone else just...froze. Noah stood there, looking at his team, confused. He waved his hand's in front of Shiro's eyes, no response. He checked their pulse, normal. "Uhhh...guy's?"

Instantly after he said that, they began to respond. They all said "Woah..."

"Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance questioned, with everyone shaking their heads. Well, everyone but Noah. "No, I...didn't see anything."

"Your kidding, right? How could you not have seen that!"

"Wait, what did you even see?"

"Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Hunk exclaimed, his arms in the air. ""And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." Pidge added. As the other's talked among themselves, Noah questioned what just happened. However, before he could ask any questions, the lion's mouth opened. The head lowered, showing a passageway. Hunk and Pidge shouted in surprise and Noah aimed at the beast. But Lance just smirked. He made his way to enter it, but Noah shouted out "Lance, the hell you doing? Get back here!"

"Relax Noah, I'm just checking it out. Besides, I think it want's to take us somewhere." He then ran inside, ignoring Noah's shouts. Grumbling, Noah sprinted after him and was followed by the others. As they entered the head of the Lion, the could see Lance already sitting down on a chair. The front showed a screen, with the cavern being fully visible. Holograms and maps were in front of Lance as he smirked. Hunk then said, with a bit of tension in his voice, "OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." As he said this, Lance began to space out, then interrupted his friend. "Whoa, did you guys just hear that?"

"What, hear what?" Noah asked.

"I-I think it's talking to me." Lance said, which Noah shook his head at. No way. "Hmm... Um..." He muttered as he pushed some buttons. Suddenly, the Lion stood up and roared mightily, startling Pidge and Hunk. "OK. Got it. Now let's try this." With that, he pushed forward a handlebar. The Blue Lion charged straight out of a wall, and out the mountain it went. It ran across the desert, jumping and flipping all around. Everyone, besides Lance and Shiro, was screaming for their lives. "LANCE! YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER. OF. ALL. TIME." Noah shouted, feeling nauseous. "Isn't this awesome?!" Lance shouted to his friends.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Guess who said that.

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" He shouted back. True to his point, the Lion began to take off into the sky. "Where are you going?!" Kieth demanded.

" "I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it."

"What did it say, exactly?!" Pidge asked, himself wanting answers...and to get off this Lion due to Lance's skills. ""Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of." He responded.

"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal." Hunk suggested, an apologetic tone. "Sure, like we'd hand over our lives to the covenant! Shiro said last night that these aliens were coming and they destroyed worlds. If they want this Lion, we're not giving them it." Noah harshly said, making everyone look at him. "Noah's right. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." Everyone then stared at Hunk. "... Oh. Never mind then."

The Lion had now left the atmosphere, the blackness of space surrounding them and the planet behind them known as Earth. Most of the time, when someone would leave Earth they had to go through multitudes of checks and security at Cairo Station or another security zone. However, the Lion was on the other side of the world, and this area never had people exit the planet. They alway's had to go through Cairo Station. They flew away from the planet, and had actually managed to make it out of the radar of the Planet when a massive warship appeared before them. It was much different from ANY covenant Cruiser or battleship. "..Whoa..."

"They found me..." Shiro said. Almost immediately, the warship opened fire. Blasts of purple energy rippled through space, targeting the Lion. "We've got to get it out of here!" Pidge told the pilot. "Hold on!" Lance responded as he began evasive maneuvers. Dodging the laser beams and twirling away from any missiles. ""Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do!" He said. "Lance, this isn't a simulator! We could die!" Noah hollered.

"Well that's good. I always wreck the simulator."

"...We're doomed." Lance pushed some buttons as the Lion sped towards the Warship. The Lion then opened it's mouth, and a large beam of blue energy shot out of it. It traveled in a line, causing large explosions on the hull of the ship. "Let's try this." He then made the Lion grab onto the ship, and used it's claw's to tear open several holes in it. "Nice job, Lance!" Shiro complimented. "OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." Noah agreed with Lance. Protect Humanity, no matter the cost. That was the UNSC's mission. The Lion instantly sped away from the ship, traveling insanely quickly. The ship pursued, keeping up with the Lion. ""They're gaining on us!" Pidge yelped.

""It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing." Lance said, a bit of concern in his voice. "They must really want this Lion." Noah added on. ""OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." Hunk said. Keith then asked where they were, looking out the window. Instantly, the spotted...pluto? "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." Shiro answered.

" "It takes day's for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds." Pidge said in uproar. Obviously, the Lion wasn't Human. Most likely answer, it was Forerunner. Or worse...another alien faction. Before anyone could say anything on the matter, they were greeted by what appeared to be a circular and intricate design of light. ""What the hell. Is that?!" Noah shouted, pointing to the "Hole".

"It look's like a Slipspace Jump." Lance said, before spacing out again. "Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there."

"Where does it go?" Pidge asked.

"I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" Everyone looked to Shiro, who began to contemplate. They could stay and turn around to Earth, get UNSC backup. But they didn't know the full extent of the Alien warships power. They could leave, but they might be lost in space. Both choices were risky. But he knew what they had to do. "Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." Everyone looked at each other. Everyone but Noah nodded, he sighed before reluctantly nodding as well. "... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." With that, he flew the Lion into the hole, into darkness.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter! How did you all think it went? Good, Bad, Mediocre? I dunno, it's up to you to decide.**

 **But we now have a feeling for how this story's going to be like, and our Protagonist. Noah is a bit different from my other characters, in the fact that he's not really as special as the other's. He's not going to be a pilot. He's a soldier, and he has some trauma to him. I do have a planned arc for him to go through the story with, but I can't just tell you what happens! That'll ruin everything!**

 **So like I said, there is now a updating "schedule" in place. What I mean by this is that I will update chapters in a specific order so I have a new chapter on every story for everyone to enjoy. Operation: Voltron is the last new story I'll do for a while, as I want to focus on and update my main stories. If you missed the schedule (Even though it's in the beginning of the chapter), here it is now.**

 **1: Miraculous Tales: The Knife of Paris.**

 **2: The Inquisition's Courier.**

 **3: Operation: Voltron.**

 **Of course, this isn't a guarantee. I'll still probably get distracted by other thing's (Like I already did with a story I kinda regret doing [But not really]. If you want, you can check it out. It's the *one that doesn't quite match with the others's. Bum Bum!* (*Singing*)**

 **Also, I want to make clear that I would love if anyone did any fan art for this story. It would be actually really really cool. He'll, fanart for any of my stories would be freaking awesome!**

 **Wow, I just realized that this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories (Unless you count the one shot anniversary thing I did that no one read. Which sucks. Go read it. [Shameless self promoting is Shameless]). But I bet I can make it even longer! So here is an Omake I just made up!**

 **You know those Voltron Vlog's they do on you-tube on the official Dreamworks channel? The ones for the entire Voltron team? Well, here's Noah's. Might be spoilery, might not be. Here goes.**

* * *

 _(Camera opens, focuses for a moment. Show's Noah in his ODST armor, his helmet off.)_

Noah: Uhmm..hey. I'm Noah. I'm the resident medic and/or soldier of the team. *Sigh* I could be doing something, anything else right now. Could be training, could be scanning for any Galra, but no. Here I am...making a vlog. (He put's his head into his hands.)

 _(Flashbacks to first episode of Lance piloting the blue Lion. Noah Shouts "LANCE! YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER. OF. ALL. TIME.")_

Noah: I-I just don't know why I'm here, y'know? Why are they even forcing me to do this stupid vlog! Bu-but nevermind. Here's some advice for any and all future viewers. What I am about to say may help you survive any attacks by future hostile unidentified aliens. Number one: Trust your teammates. At first, I didn't trust Allura. Not at all.

( _Show's Noah and Allura arguing about what to do about the signal they just heard. "If it's UNSC, we need to go and check it out! It might mean survivors!"_

 _"Or it could be a trick by the Galra!"_

 _"Oh, like you'd even think you know anything about Humans!" The began to but heads and growl at eachother until Shiro seperated them.)_

Noah: I will admit. I had issues with Allura. She was bossy, annoying, stuck up, thought she was the best...wait...I'm describing myself...shit.

 _(Camera cut's off)_

* * *

 **Yep Not my best work, but it's better than nothing.**

 **Thank you all for reading this, please leave a review telling me what you think. I hope you all enjoyed, and I can't wait to begin this adventure with you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S UP SUCKAHS! WELCOME TO 2020 THE YEAR OF HALO! FIRST THING, BRINGING THIS STORY BACK BITCHES! SECOND, IMMA GO PLAY SOME MORE REACH ON PC RIGHT AFTER THIS CHAPTER! THEN, I'M GONNA PLAY THE ENTIRETY OF THE MCC! THEN, HALO 5! THEN, GONNA MAIN MASTER CHIEF WHEN HE INEVITABLY IS A DLC FIGHTER FOR SMASH ULTIMATE! HOPEFULLY!**

 **Yep, that's right. The story I admittedly forgot existed, I'm bringing back. I've experienced something of a new dash of inspiration for Halo, and after remembering that this story exists, I'm going to continue it. Don't worry though, I will continue writing Waking Worlds Worth and Avatar: A Star War's Story. Both of those chapters are coming. Eventually. Soon. Hopefully.**

 **So apparently this story didn't make the biggest first impression when I uploaded it's first chapter. That's fine though. I read the reviews, I'll go over them and respond as respectfully as I can. Hopefully I'll answer some questions you guy's have so far. (Keep in mind, that these reviews were over a year ago and I responded to them like A whole while ago. Except for two of them, which came in like a few day's ago.) Also, be rest assured that this story will not end like Voltron actually did with it's horrible ass final season. There will be a massive canon divergence in the middle of the story, we're I'll be making up the entire story. I repeat, a Story-line is being PLANNED.**

 **I've also changed my ranking due to me replaying all the games. Keep in mind, this changes about every two day's, with some games lowering or rising. I'm indecisive as fuck.**

 **3, Reach, 2, 1, ODST, 4, 5, Wars 1/2, Spartan Assault/Strike**

 **By the by, since I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, Noah is of Hungarian descent, due to Reach being colonized mostly by Eastern Europe descended people, according to Halo Lore.**

 _johnnyescamilla5:_ **That's what I'm doing.**

 _ZILLAFAN:_ **Saying it's bad first things first is kinda rude. Like I said in the first chapter, I'm not the biggest halo lore nut so I didn't know about the plasma/laser weaponry. Thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to remember that! I did know that the ships are very fast in Halo (as it's the future) but I wrote what I wrote to make sure they weren't overpowering the Galra. Your review has a lot of commonalities with several other reviews as well, so I'll try to answer all your questions in one single sentence. I nerfed the UNSC (to a degree) to make it a better story. If it was the UNSC vs the Galra, I'd most likely go to the UNSC, not because we don't know enough on the Galra technology, but rather the ridiculousness of the tech in Halo. I'll probably reference and tell how powerful the UNSC are in the story, but I'll also make the Galra about as powerful as the Covenant at the beginning of the war, if not more. This is to both have balanced combatants later on in the story, and have an entertaining story to boot as well. If your reading this, I hope this answer's your critiques. The other thing about Kerberos and Arcadia, it's not. I said it was the moon of Pluto. I did Arcadia as the basis of the mission when Shiro was taken because I didn't want to make up a planet that was uninhabited. But the Andromeda idea isn't a bad one, I probably should have done that.**

 _F-14 Tomcat lover:_ **First of all, I love your name. It's really cool. Second, I kinda sorta didn't know that about Cairo station, that or I forgot. I haven't played the campaigns in a while and I've been playing far more PS4 games recently. It's a plot hole, I admit, but let's just pretend that the Galra could slip in undetected. After all, the UNSC haven't ever encountered them before, and they may be more advanced in several way's. I mean, they have space magic. The reason there was one combat suit was that Kieth got it at a Black Market, the deal went south and he was only able to get one suit of armor. He already had the weapons before hand (also from the Black Market). Yes, ONI did have a presence on the academy, but the reason I didn't mention them was because they aren't important yet. The reason the academy was heavily armed is because it's technically a UNSC facility, it's gonna have weapons. Noah does seem strange admittedly at first, but his role will be explored further in. His mental issues aren't diseases, but more like trauma and paranoia. He joined the UNSC for a somewhat chance of revenge. In fact, he's quite similar to (oh my god I can't believe that I'm referencing Halo 5's campaign it's sooo bad) Tanaka, supposedly she was a survivor of a glassing on some planet (Minab, I have learned) so whatever. Expect that anger in him to resurface time to time again. He will play his part, and it's pretty important. Not Allura or Shiro and any of the Paladins though, he has his own destiny. It's not like he's gonna pilot a lion. At least, for now...maybe.**

 _Guest 2:_ **Will do!**

 _ZILLAFAN_ _(Again):_ **Pfffft Hahahahaa. Sorry, this kinda made me laugh sorry. It's gonna diverge soon enough.**

 _Spartan 108:_ **On it!**

 _Guest 1:_ **They could sneak in undetected from that range because of their differing technology and space magic. See above at F-14 Tomcat Lover's response if your reading this. Probably not, but who know's? Maybe yes, maybe no. ONI was kinda busy with the alien crashed ship. They were tracking the cadets, but since Kieth lives off the grid in his shack, it's not as easy as doing a google search for ONI (By that phrase I mean it would take time.) There were no Spartans at the academy because most (if not all) are out on different ships doing what Spartans do best, tearing Insurgents, the Covenant/Banished and any rogue Promethean new assholes. Yes, you are absolutely right about the casualty rate comment! I have considered that before writing this story and the after affects of it will play a part of the story! Thanks for pointing that out.**

CrazedGammaMan1721: **Gonna! Nice profile pic by the way, love RVB.**

Streakfreak: **DONE!**

DT3: **Space Magic. Yeah, it's kinda a "get-out-of-jail-free-card" for me right now.**

MATH **(WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME OF THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE!): I...uh...your mostly right. Like I said earlier, space magic, but yeah...you right. I'm kinda dumb.**

 **So that's that. Remember people, please tell me if I make any mistakes or issues with the story like Lore or tech, I'd love to learn! I'll listen through Rock and Metal and Time...(hehehehehe, possible foreshadowing? I won't tell~)**

 **Let's get this chapter started and forget the entire Outline I put into place that didn't even last a single rotation! YAAAAAAAAAAyY...**

* * *

 _Operation Voltron_

 _Chapter 2: The Arrival of Voltron_

If one had to ask Noah what or how he was feeling in his current situation, that of being in an Alien Lion space-ship, flying through a Slipspace portal of unknown origins, surrounded by his 2 of teammates that he tolerated, the one he despised, the dropout and a living(somehow) legend, he'd respond with a simple reply. "GRRRRHH". That was what he was groaning as he and everyone else held onto some part of the ship for their dear lives due to the rumblings of the Lion as it traveled through the portal. He himself held onto the side as hard as he could, desperate to not either fall to the ground, or throw up. The latter was what his stomach desperately wanted to do at that moment. But soon, thankfully, the turbulence stopped as the Lion exited the portal.

"Woah..." Lance mumbled to himself as everyone tried to catch their breath. "That was..."

"*GHUUUUURK*" Hunk...spoke elegantly as his stomach voided last nights dinner onto the floor. Noah's own stomach seemed eager to join in, but the rational part of him called his brain gave his stomach a solid hit from the stick of logic and willpower, and Noah resisted. "So sorry." Hunk got out.

"I'm just surprised it took this long." Pidge spoke up, something that the young man in the ODST armor quickly agreed. As he began to tend to Hunk and the rest of the crew, Shiro looked out the window. ""I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth or any charted space."

"Which means that anything we meet do should be followed with First Contact protocols." Noah spoke up. He was finishing up with checking up on Kieth as he spoke. Shiro nodded. "The Lion seems to want to go to this planet." Lance pointed out towards the newly showing planet they were orbiting. Blue oceans and skies, white clouds, green fields, mountains...it looked like Reach. Like Home. Only major difference was that there was no signs of any form of civilization. "I think... I think it's going home." As he said that, the lion, as if it had a mind of it's own, activated the booster engines on it's back end, and sped towards the planet. As it began to enter atmosphere, the crew watched in awe at it's speed, waiting for the reveal of this uncharted planet. They all began to huddle closer and closer together, holding on to each other for the turbulence they began to feel. Sure enough, the planet was beautiful.

""Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me!" Lance said.

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" Hunk responded, starting off as scared, then transitioning to questioning.

""It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?"

"When we should've directed it towards FLEETCOM sensors! They would've helped taken it out!" Noah butted in.

"I was in the heat of the moment! Plus we have no idea if FLEETCOM and our stuff could take it down." Lance yelled back. Noah gritted his teeth. "It took out Covenant Warships in the past, it probably could've taken out that warship too!

"Oh you just LOVE being a contrarian don't you?!"

"Guys, hate to interrupt your little argument, but as I'm sure you've noticed, we are standing in an Alien warship right now." Kieth spoke up finally, distracting the two boy's from continuing they're argument.

"Oh, are you scared?" Lance sarcastically responded. "With you at the helm? Terrified." Kieth dryly responded. "Seconded." Noah.

Needless to say, Lance was not a happy camper at the moment. But he didn't get the chance to continue, for Shiro spoke up. "All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." Everyone looked at Shiro, unsure...but strangely inspired, if that made sense at all.

"So, what do we do?" Pidge asked, getting everyone's attention. Shiro glanced to the ground for a second, but then looked back up. "First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?" Soon, all eyes we're on the pilot. ""I don't know..."

"...What." Guess who said that? That's right, everyone's favorite sourpuss, Noah!

"I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore, Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." Everyone leaned in, closer and closer...A high pitched squeal. "I'm hearing it, too." Kieth said.

"It's, uh-It's kind of a-high pitched squeal?" Hunk questioned, before being interrupted by Lance farting. As everyone pulled back in disgust groaning, Lance giggled to himself. "Lance...you are the bane of my entire existence." The teen in the ODST armor groaned out.

"No, but seriously, there's a castle up ahead." Indeed, there was. The Lion flew towards it, a large structure colored white and blue. 5 spire's in total. A great bridge connected it to a plateau. Everyone was awed in amazement. Well, everyone except Noah. He was more in the camp of grunting in suspicion. The Lion's eyes then turned yellow, and from the top of each spire, a blue light shined bright, as if heralding it's return! The Lion then landed in a courtyard, with a large door ahead of them. This large door, even bigger than the lion, stood motionless as everyone began to stand up. Noah began to load his battle rifle and magnum. "Dude, what're doing?" Hunk asked.

"Preparing. Protocal dictates that when your in unknown territory, it is mandatory for you to be prepared for any and all possible ambushes, assaults, or encounters."

"Dude, no one's out here, we're totally fine!" Lance responded. "Noah's right." Shiro butted in however. "We need to keep our guard up."

"Something wrong?" Pidge asked.

"My crew was captured by unidentified aliens one. I'm not going to let it happen again." He upholstered his Battle Rifle, and made sure everyone else did so too. "Noah, your on point with me. Keith you and Lance take the sides, Pidge and Hunk'll take the rear."

"Got it." Noah responded before anyone else could. Lance glared at Noah, then at Kieth, who ignored it. They then stepped out of the Lion's open jaw, and into the courtyard, weapons ready. As they surveyed the area, the ground began to shake. The Lion's mouth was closing. They all aimed at it, with Hunk yelling "No! I knew it was going to eat us oooh god no!" But the Lion made no such action. Instead, it let out a mighty roar at the castle doors, and as blue light emanated from the unique lines traced on it, the halves of the door opened. Hunk continued to whimper, while everyone besides Noah and Shiro stared in awe. The two of them instead raised they're weapons, ready to fire. No one stepped out. The hallway that they could see was dark. Seemingly abandoned. As Hunk looked up from hiding behind Shiro, he saw the passageway.

"Oooh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." He smirked at the lion. Shiro then raised his hand up, and with a quick flick of two fingers, gestured them forward. "Shiro, we're not actually going in there, right? Protocol dictates that we attempt to contact any UNSC or ONI force possible for further instructions and backup." Noah asked.

"Normally, I'd agree. However, we don't have the equipment to contact the UNSC. Only way we could possibly do that, might be in there." Shiro responded. Noah raised an eyebrow. "Even though we have absolutely no idea what's in there. No clue of any sentient life forms, and whether said possible sentient life forms are hostile."

"We have to take a chance. Let's move." With that, Shiro began to walk, being followed by everyone but Noah, who stood still, internally debating. "...goddammit." He sighed, and quickly ran to catch up with them. As they walked through the hallway, wandering eyes flickered around.

"Hello?" Hunk proclaimed, echoes following him. As everyone stopped and starred at him, he could do nothing but shrug. They continued, eventually reaching...a flight of stairs? "For the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." Pidge said. Noah was fiddling with his helmet, having put it back on from landing. As he did so, he managed to turn on the VISR, a proprietary integrated data management system incorporated into the helmets of any ODST. Instantly, the room to him seemed to be a bit brighter, and certain objects would be highlighted in his HUD. "Guy's, I don't see anything here..." He began to speak, but was interrupted by a noise. From the ceiling, a bright blue light shot down to them, and everyone aimed they're weapons up. A computerized voice spoke from seemingly nowhere. "Hold for identity scan."

"Whaaaat?" Pidge spoke as more blue light enveloped each of them, in the shape of rings. "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Shiro asked. As soon as he finished, the lights began to turn on. Now the hallway could be seen in it's full glory. As Lance and Pidge '"Whooa'd" in amazement, more lights showed a hallway, each light turning on one by one. "I guess we're going that way." Pidge said.

"Still say this is a bad idea." Noah spoke as they all began to walk down the hall. "C'mon man, live a little." Lance responded, smirking at him. "I'll 'live a little' when we have an actual idea of what the hell is going on here." The other teen responded, as he quickened his pace to walk next to Shiro. "Asshole..." Lance muttered.

As the two lead the others down the Halo, Noah glanced at Shiro, who seemed not to notice. To be honest, if you were going to ask past Noah that he would one day be walking in an unidentified alien castle with 4 other teenagers being led by Takashi Shirogane, a legendary pilot, decorated ODST and considered to be a future spartan, he would've stared blankly at you, call you an idiot, flip you off and walk away. But sure enough, here he was.

"Something wrong Noah?" Shiro asked, looking at him dead on. Noah, aware that he had been staring, quickly looked away and responded "No sir."

"...You do realize that you don't have to call me Sir, right?"

"Well, I-uh-your the highest ranking officer here and protocol dictates that whoever's highest ranking-"

"Noah, I'm not in charge here. I'm just one of you guy's."

"But, you took charge earlier, pretty sure that that makes you leader."

"...I guess it does then. Hmm...still though just don't call me sir."

"Alright then captain."

"Please no, just call me Shiro."

* * *

They continued through the castle hallway's, with no sign of any form of ending. They tried calling out "Hello" several times, but to no avail. As the group walked, they kept eyes up and weapons ready. However, the 6 of them soon arrived...somewhere. A singular circular room with several strange columns. Two of these columns had a familiar blue light emanate from the center. In the center of the room, a black circle surrounded some form of control panel.

"Hellow?" Hunk yelled out, to which Lance spoke up "Where are we?" Everyone began to wander the room, weapons ready in the case of Noah. Pidge himself went for the panel. "It's some kind of control room." He muttered before touching it. Seemingly in response the panel began to shift and turn on, and he gasped. Suddenly, two pods began to rise out of the ground. Eberyone began to raise their weapons, and watched as they saw a shape in both of the pods. A...humanlike shape.

"Are these guys...dead?" Hunk brought up as he hid behind the panel. As soon as he finished speaking, the glass of the pod on the right began to dissolve, revealing a woman. She was young, around Kieth and Noah's age. Her hair was silver, her skin dark, her ears pointed (like an elf?). She also had strange marking right below her eyes. She wore some form of royal gown, and earrings.

If Noah wasn't the paranoid stick in the mud he was, he would've called her beautiful. But he is a paranoid stick in the mud. So here we are.

Her eyes opened, revealing light blue eyes, the color of stars. She then cried out with a gasp "Father!" and began to fall forward. She would've met the floor, had Lance not caught her. As she caught her breath, she looked up and her eyes met Lances. In a near instant, his blush reached maximum levels of red. Quickly recovering, he spoke with the smoothest voice he could muster "Hello." He finished with a grin

"Who are you? Where am I?" The woman asked as glanced around.

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." He continued his...''greeting'' as the woman got a better look at him. "Your ears." Lance quickly glanced at his own ears (that didn't even seem physically possible, but whatever) "Yeah?"

"...They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" As soon as she asked, Lance frowned. "Nothings wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" As this point Lance was yelling at her, which resulted in her grasping his ears tightly, and forcing him down onto his knees. As he screamed in pain, she demanded "Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doi-"She didn't get to finish what she said, as the cocking of a gun behind her head stopped her from speaking. "Drop him. Now." Noah demanded as he aimed the M6H2 at the back of her head. "Under article 52 of the UNSC and UEG, identify yourself!"

"This is my castle! Identify yourselves!" She responded, with her only answer being the further prodding of the pistol to the back of her head.

"Noah, calm down!" Shiro ordered at the other teenager. "Negative Shiro, we need to know what we're dealing wi-"

"A giant blue Lion brought us here after we got shot at by aliens that we don't have identified! That's all we know!" Lance shouted. The woman dropped him.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin?" She then looked at everyone, gazing at them with curiosity. "What are you all doing here? Unless..." She looked at Shiro, who she correctly judged to be the leader of the group. "How long has it been?"

"We don't know what your'e talking about." He responded, and then glared at Noah, who still had his pistol raised at her. "Noah, stand down."

"But-"

"Stand Down." His voice grew harsher. The other teen complied, holstering his pistol. Everyone else did the same, lowering their guns. Shiro then turned his focus back to the mystery woman. "Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help?"

"...I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea." That caused Noah to chuckle a bit too himself. Really, Alien Princess? Of all the thing's he'd seen today. "I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." She began to march towards the podium in the center of the room, while Noah wondered to himself. 'We?' She said just said We, right? Allura then placed her hands on the podium, which caused screens of hard-light to emanate from it. "Okay, that's how that works." Pidge commented, entranced by the alien technology.

As the princess began to study page after page on the screen, the other pod began to open, revealing another "Altean". This one was male, tall, lanky. He had bright orange hair and a large mustache. He also had markings of a different shape below his eyes. As he began to take in his surroundings, his eyes widened with shock and he gasped as he saw the group, before letting out a scream. "E-Enemy combatants!" He then jumped up, aiming for Lance...who sidestepped out of the way. He landed on his feet, with his left foot hitting Allura's pod (She gave him a small glance, before returning to her work.) The man began to stumble, but quickly gained his balance. "Quiznak! Your lucky I have a case of the old 'sleep chamber knees.' Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this-" He imitated a chokehold. "-and wrap you up like so and one, two, three-" He snapped his fingers. "-Sleepy time."

"Well, before you did that, I'd-" Lance began to make Karate poses, in an attempt to intimidate. "-Like that."

"Oh really? How'd you do that when I've already come at you with this?" The man began to jab at Lance's direction, grunting and shouting "Ha, ha, ha, hey!" as he did so.

"I'd do this." Noah interjected as he aimed his Battle Rifle at Coran, who promptly raised his hands, letting out a nervous peep as he did so. The computer Allura was using began to beep, and her eyes widened. "It can't be..."

"What is it?" The other Altean asked.

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years..." She spoke. "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed." She turned to the man. "Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..."

"Well, shit." Noah muttered to himself as he listened. "Zarkon." Allura growled out, which was followed by Shiro gasping. "Zarkon?" He asked.

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature, and enemy to all free people." Allura spoke.

"I remember now...I...was his prisoner." Shiro muttered out. "He's still alive? Impossible!" Allura said.

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." At this point, Noah spoke up. "Ok, so we got some sort of immortal emperor alien empire? We need to get back to UNSC space then, now! Is there any form of communications in the castle?"

"What is the UNSC?" She then asked Noah. "And how do you expect them to defeat Zarkon without Voltron?" Noah frowned. "United Nations Space Command. We're cadet's of one of it's military academy's except for me." Shiro spoke up before Noah did, in an effort to prevent him from getting mad. "We haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Shiro, you already know Lance, the one in red's Keith, Pidge, Hunk and finally Noah." Shiro pointed to each of them. "No offense Princess, but the UNSC has fought Alien empire's before. I think they can handle another one." Noah spoke up.

"You've fought empires before? Where are you even from?" Coran asked, genuinely confused. But Allura interrupted him. "There's no time right now. We need to start preparing for the Galra!" She turned her attention back to the console, scanning the surrounding sector. "Princess, you must eat. It's been 10000 years."

"I'm not hungry." She responded. Floating nearby, a platter of strange goo sat. In the back, Lance began to speak. "Man, 10000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten."

"That's times ten." Kieth spoke quickly.

"Whatever dropout." Lance shot back. Hunk eyed the goo, and held his rumbling stomach. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving."

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times." Pidge respond. "Hmm, good point." He answered as he began to take a bite of the goo (Spoiler alert, he didn't like it.)

"I can't believe your civilization created technology like this over 10000 years ago." Shiro said. Noah stood next to him, glancing at the elder of the two. "It must have been an incredible place." In the background, Hunk groaned.

"Yes, it was...but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." Coran sighed, with Allura's downcast face aimed at the floor. Silence fell over the room for a minute as the two Alteans embraced, the younger of the two sobbing softly.

He didn't want to admit it, but Noah sympathized. He understood what it was like. They all did. The covenant had tried to do similar. However, a small squeaking interrupted his thoughts, squeaking that seemingly came from Allura's pod. The aforementioned princess, looked in, and smiled to herself as she looked at the four mice greeting her (somehow). "Looks like we're not the last, after all." Suddenly, an alarm began to blare. The screen on the console turned red, and what appeared to be an Alien language was written. On the screen, a massive spaceship was being projected. "A Galra battleship has se its tracker to us!" Coran shouted.

"How did they find us?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keiths fault!" Lance pointed to the other boy, who glared at him. "Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better, after getting us stuck on the other side of a Slip-Space portal!"

"I'll stick you in a Slip-Space portal!" The two of them began to but heads, but were pushed away by Noah. "Both of you shut it! They were probably tracking the Blue Lion, or whatever it's called."

"Noah's right, it's time to stop placing blame and start working as a team! How long before they arrive?" Shiro said.

"At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two...I'd say probably a couple of day's." Coran answered. "Good. Let them come!" Allura said, voice full of determination.

"Are you crazy? We don't have the firepower to take out a battleship!" Noah yelled at her. "By the time they get here, you will all have reformed Voltron." She ignored Noah, and continued. "And together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire."

"And how are we going to reform Voltron? I say we contact the UNSC in anyway we can, and inform them of the Galra." Noah said, crossing his arms. "Your "UNSC" has no idea the threat the Galra are! They'll be wiped out!" She responded.

"You've never seen us in action! You don't know what we've fought before!"

"And I'm telling you that they are more dangerous than you think. Voltron must be found first!" The two of them were now head to head, literally! As they're foreheads clashed and they grit there teeth, the others swore they could see steam rising off both of them. "Enough!" Shiro shouted as he physically separated the two of them. "Noah, there's not enough time for the UNSC to get here, even with Slipspace." Shiro spoke sternly (and ignoring Coran who asked "Slipspace?")

"But-"

"We need to deal with the Galra coming here now, we can't afford to wait around. Got it?" Noah stayed silent, before nodding to the pilot. "Princess, there are five of these lions. How are we going to find the rest?"

* * *

Allura lead them to another room, one with a large blue...thing in it. There laid some strange crystals on the ceiling. Allura stepped into the middle of the blue thing, and light began to shine down at her. As everyone watched, Coran spoke up. "King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the lions' whereabouts. " As soon as he finished, more blue light shot away from Allura, and began to take shape. It formed all across the room, which looked like some sort of bridge. Blue dots and spheres of light were scattered all across the area, and had strange symbols on them. As everyone 'whoa'd' in amazement, Pidge noticed something. "These are coordinates. " He then looked at an image made from the blue lights. "The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion."

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." Coran complemented him, which earned him a glare. Before he could correct the Altean, Allura spoke up. "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the castle."

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor looked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four lions are present."

"As you have found, the lions choose their pilots." Allura said. "It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion." As Allura spoke on and on, Noah glanced at his team. Lance had an eyebrow raised as he tried to follow along. Kieth, his arms were crossed. Pidge was wide-eyed. Hunk was neutral. Shiro was focused. As for him...well, he was cautious. "Together, they form something greater than science can explain."

Allura then pulled up several Holograms, detailing the different lions. She pulled up the black one, the largest of the 5, and one that had wings on its back. "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." The hologram of the Black Lion then floated towards him, and he nodded in affirmation. She then changed the screen to the green lion, the smallest of the five. "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion." He smiled as the hologram came to him. Allura once again shifted the screen to the Blue Lion. "The Blue Lion-"

"Hold up, let me guess." Lance interrupted her. "Takes the most handsome/best pilot of the bunch?" He then smirked at her, which caused a glare from her. She quickly moved on, changing to the yellow lion. Definalty the bulkiest of the bunch, and about the same size as the blue but smaller than the black. "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. It's pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty." She then gestured to Hunk. "As the leg of Voltron, you will lieft the team up and hold them together." As the hologram came to him, Hunk grunted and pointed at himself, questioningly.

Finally, Kieth and Noah were left. "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master." Allura began as she shifted to the hologram of the red lion. A bit bigger than the Green Lion, but smaller than Blue, Yellow and Black. "It's fast and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. " The Hologram then began to float towards the two boy's, straight down the middle. "It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."

"What? This guy?" Lance questioned, which earned a glare from the aforementioned boy.

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet." Allura began to speak, but Pidge spoke up. "Then what will Noah have?" All eyes turned to him, and...he shrugged. " 's fine."

"...There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10000 years, it might need some work." Allura continued.

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me 'The Coranic' for nothing..." Everyone looked at him. "It's because it sounds like 'mechanic.' So...Coranic, mechanic. It's not-It doesn't sound...exactly like it. It's similar."

"We get the picture." Noah grunted. The Hologram Lions then roared, and began to fly upwards. "Once all the lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." The holograms vanished with a burst of light, and replacing them was a massive mechanical warrior, made up of the lions. The hologram then dispersed, and the windows of the bride came down, showing the sky once again. "Awesome..." Hunk whispered and Pidge went "oooooooh..."

"Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part." Hunk began. "How do lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee? I really have to pee."

"...We're fucked." Noah grimaced to himself. Coran then slid over to him, saying "Afraid I don't know that one."

"We don't have much time." Shiro said, getting everyone's attention. "Pidge and I will go after the Blue Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith and Noah, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it together." He said and put his hand on Keith's shoulder. He nodded. "In the meantime, I'll get this castle's defenses ready." Allura spoke up. "They'll be sorely needed."

"I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion." Coran said to Pidge and Shiro."

"Alright then. Let's get moving!" Shiro announced, and the plan was set. As Coran began to lead Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Lance to the docking Bay, Allura went over to Keith and Noah. "While they're working, why not the two of you scavenge the ship to locate additional weapons. We might need them."

"Sounds good." Keith replied, and began to walk, Noah following.

 **XXX**

The two of them soon found an Armory, where if one could say "jackpot" they would. Row's upon rows of weapons were lined up. Most of them were in recognizable shapes, such as rifles or shotguns or pistols. Even melee weapons such as swords, spears, and axes could be found.

The two of them took down several of these guns and weapons, and began to fiddle with them. Keith favored the close range weapons like the Swords, while Noah went for the rifles. "So...We're here." The teen in ODST armor began.

"Yeah. On an alien planet, and now we have to fight an empire. Sounds fun." Keith responded. "Reminds me of the Covenant war, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Noah grunted as he aimed the rifle in his hand at a wall, dark thoughts in his head. He pulled the trigger...nothing happened. It was off, he thought. "Wonder how you turn on these things..." he muttered as he searched for a way to turn it on. He then thumbed some sort of button, and after pressing it, it began to light up with a blue light. He raised his eyebrow, and then aimed back at the wall from earlier, and fired.

A brilliant blue light shot out from it, and left a large scorch on the wall. "What the hell was that?!" Keith shouted as he turned around.

"Huh...kinda like a Carbine..." He then aimed it again at the wall.

 **"Keith and Noah, come up to the bridge. There's a problem."** The voice of Allura rang out from nowhere, probably some form of speaker.

 **XXX**

Lance and Hunk stumbled into the bridge, to be greeted by Noah, Keith, and Allura. Shiro and Pidge were also there. "You made it." Allura smiled to them.

"Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare." Lance moaned out. "I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!"

"Think how I felt. I am Hunk."

"What the actual fuck happened with you guys?" Noah asked the two of them, with him getting the answer of "Pain and Misery and Suffering." Guess who said that?

"Yeah. We had a tough time, too." Pidge said, smiling at Shiro, who smiled back. He then looked to Allura. "Did we find the Red Lion yet?"

"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news." Coran said. "The good news it, the Red Lions Nearby."

"The bad new's is that it's on the Galran ship that's orbiting the planet!" Noah spoke rather aggressively.

"They're here already?" Shiro questioned. Everyone turned to Coran. "Yes, well...guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting-It's more of an art than science..." He paused when the window behidn him seemed to glitch. As everyone turned to it, it formed a picture. A purple furred alien with large yellow eyes, a red prosthetic eye, and red and black armor.

" _Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire."_ So that was what a Galra was...very different than what Noah imagined. " _I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet."_ With that, the video feed cut off. As everyone gaped in shock, Shiro was the fasted to recover. "Alright, let's not panic."

"Not panic? The scare purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four lions."

"Technically, only three working lions" Pidge interjected Hunks rant.

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." Hunk was pacing at this point. "Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather-" Coran began, but was stopped by Hunk speaking once again, and Noah hitting his shoulder and hissing "Not helping."

"Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" He shouted out the last part. Allura then spoke up, "Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate, and an Ion Cannon!"

"Girl, you've already activated my par-" Lance began before being punched in the back of the head by Noah. "Ow, the back of my head!" He muttered to himself.

Another hologram came up, showing the team an analysis of Sendak's ship. Highlighted in red was a massive cannon. "The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must've advanced since we fought them last." Coran explained to them.

"Panic now?"

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action...and figure it out quickly." Shiro finished and glanced around the room.

"I say we pop through a Slipspace portal and live to fight another day." Lance said first, with Hunk quickly responding "I second that. Yes. We tried to find all the lions, right? We gave it the ol' college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron...I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm! T-to go through that Slipspace jump, Lance, that you were talking about."

"Then, it's settled." Lance grinned. "Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy."

"We can't just abandon Arus." Pidge said. "The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them."

"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone. Like when we left Earth." Hunk spoke up. "We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we-" He began to hiss and move his arms like a serpent. "Out of here."

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option."

"Here's an option: shut your quiznak!" Lance snapped at him, surprising both Allura and Coran.

"I don't think you're using that word correctly."

"What do you know, Mullet?"

"We're staying!"

"Leaving!"

"Staying!" Pidge.

"Snake!" Guess who?

"Guy's stop!"

 ***BANG-BANG-BANG!***

Silence. Everyone was silent as Noah holstered his M6H2 and glared at them all. "Are you done?" He asked snidely."Now, if it were up to me, I'd say we get off this rock and contact the UNSC as fast as we could." Lance grinned slyly at Keith, but a look from Noah shut him up. "But, that's not up to me." He then turned to Allura. "What's the call?"

"I..."

"Noah's right. These are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" Shiro looked at Allura, with her stunned. "I...I don't know."

"Perhaps your father can help." Coran suddenly spoke, and Allura looked at him questioning. "My father?"

 **XXX**

Coran had led the Princess out of the bridge, and told them to wait there. Now, that was more than 20 minutes ago. As they waited for her to return, Noah started to prepare his loadout. Just in case.

As he inspected the Battle Rifle he held in his hands and fiddled with it, he and the rest of the Paladins turned when they saw the door open. In stepped Allura, now dressed in a tight body suit with purple and pink highlights. Her hair, before being in a braid, was now tucked into a bun.

"You five paladins were brought here for a reason." She addressed them all. "The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny." She looked at them all. "Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope."

"We're with you, Princess." Shiro declared.

* * *

Allura took the Paladins to the armory to get suited up, while Coran and Noah went and inspected the Castle for any damages and weapons. They were at the Ion Cannon now.

"Ah, and here we have the Ion Cannon. Back then, truly a force to be reckoned with." Coran smirked to himself. "Designed this one myself actually. Made to hit the enemy as hard and fast as possible."

"Reminds me of a MAC." Noah commented as he looked at the controls. They were remarkably similar to an Onager MAC. "I'm sorry, MAC?"

"Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Standard for UNSC ships." Noah said without looking at the Altean. "B-But that's highly advanced weaponry! How did your civilization figure that out?"

"...We built them." Noah was silent as he inspected the cannon controls.

"...It was war, wasn't it?" Noah turned to Coran in shock, mostly because of how quickly he found it out. "Earlier, you mentioned that your UNSC had fought Alien empires, and I know that you never knew about the Galra before. So...it was pretty easy figuring out why you want to get into contact." Coran looked at him, his eyes low. "From then on, it was easy finding out that you were a refugee."

"How did..."

"I was once a refugee. And from how you act, it looks like you were one too." Noah stayed silent. "Listen, I know that-"

"Don't tell them."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." He hissed at the Altean, who's eyes were wide. "It's not important for the mission." The human finished as he began to walk back to the bridge. Coran sighed to himself, before following him.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Noah was greeted with the Paladins wearing new, futuristic armor sets. The armor consisted of white body armor, which was accented with a different color for each paladin. Underneath, a black bodysuit. They also wore helmets. "Check us out Noah, now we all got fancy armor!" Lance smirked and gestured for a high-five. Noah looked at him for a second, and then walked past. "Party pooper." Lance.

Allura then brought up another hologram of Sendak's ship. "You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship."

"That's a pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" Keith asked.

"Well it's not a matter of 'we.' It's a matter of 'you.'" Pidge said, with Hunk adding on. "Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and like track it down."

"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance spoke up. "Yeah. You made fun of me for that." Keith answered. "And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo."

Allua spoke again. "Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." Keith nodded in affirmation. Shiro then spoke up. "Alright. Here's our plan of attack. The Galra empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. While Sendak's distracted, Keith, Noah, Pidge and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith, Noah and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge gaurds our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon. We don't have a lot of time, so lets move.

 **XXX**

20 minutes later, and the game was afoot. While Lance and Hunk did their part of the job, Keith, Noah, Shiro and Pidge were already cutting a hole into the ship and flying in. Thank god that ODST Armor allowed you to survive in no atmosphere for at least 5 minutes longer than without.

" _Pidge, what's your ETA?"_ Lance asked over comms. Once everyone was inside the ship, Pidge began to answer. "We're in." The four of them were in a large, dark, purple hallway, with bolts of some form of lightning connecting to the roof and ground. They soon spotted an exit, and went for it. Noah and Keith on point, Shiro and Pidge in the back. Noah held his Battle rifle close, constantly checking the corners. As they turned a corner, Shiro paused, and looked behind them. Noah and Keith kept moving forward, but heard Shiro's grunts. They turned around, approaching Shiro. "I-I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Arcadia's moon, they brought us here."

"So, that means your other crew-members, they might be held captive here." Pidge exclaimed. "We...we've got to rescue them."

"Pidge, we don't have time for it. We have to grab the Red Lion, and do it now." Noah said.

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!"

"Look, no one understands that more than me," Shiro sighed, him going against every gut reaction he had, "but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving." As he began to walk, Pidge shouted "No!" They all turned around to him. Pidge looked down, before speaking. "Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Arcadia mission with you."

"Commander Holt...is your father?" Shiro asked, stunned.

"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother, and I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" He then turned around, prepared to run, when he was stopped. "I'm coming with you." He turned back around to Shiro.

"What?" Keith asked. "I remember where the prisoners are held." Shiro explained. He turned to Keith and Noah. "Keith, and Noah go find the Red Lion."

"But we don't have time!" Noah hissed. Did he sympathize with Pidge? Yes, he did. He really fucking did. He knew what it was like, but they didn't have the time! "Minor change of plans. You'll be fine." Shiro said. "Just remember, patience yields focus." As he said this, doors nearby began to open. "Move!" Noah hissed at them all, and they all bolted. Pidge and Shiro one way, Noah and Keith the other. They kept running for about a minute, until they reached a fork in the road. Litteraly. Two paths laid before them. One left, one right. Noah checked behind them, scoping in with his battle rifle. So far, no one, but he could tell that Galrans were behind them. They soon heard noises from the left, and the two boy's began to run the other way, that being right. They kept this up, constantly finding different corners and pathways. No luck. Soon, they found another similar fork in the road. Actually, the same one as before.

"Are you shitting me right now?" Noah groaned, alongside Keith. The other boy took a deep breath, and muttered to himself "Patience yields focus." Before Noah could question him on what the hell that meant, Keith stopped breathing for a moment. Soon however, he turned to Noah. "Got em." He smirked. He then ran...down where they were before. Noah was considering questioning this...but at this point he was too tired to give a shit, so he followed, clutching his Battle Rifle close. Soon, the two of them ran into a large open hangar, where the Red Lion floated above the ground, surrounded by a red Hardlight shield. "Bingo." Keith smirked.

"I'll cover us. You open that thing up and get us outta here." Noah said, which Keith agreed with. As Noah returned to the door they came in from to keep watch, Keith placed his hand on the field. "Let's get out of here. Open up."

...Nothing happened. Maybe it needed some reassurance. "It's Me. Keith. Your buddy." Again, nothing. "It's me! Keith, your-I am your PALADIN!" As soon as he said that, he heard gunshots. No, he almost felt them! Purple plasma shots came from behind, and barely missed him. He turned, drawing his Bayard, and saw Noah scrampling towards him, blasting his rifle behind him at the approaching Galrans. "I though you said you would cover us!" He yelled.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY, I DIDN'T ACCOUNT FOR A WHOLE FUCKING BATTALION COMING FOR US!" Noah yelled back as the two boy's found cover. Noah from a nearby crate, Keith from his energy shield.

"I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!" Keith kept yelling at the motionless Red lion. "What the hell are you doing?" Noah questioned. Keith glanced at him, and yelled back "Bonding!"

"No shit, really?" The sarcasm in Noah's voice was palpable. Keith then glanced at his Bayard, and unsheathed his sword. Before Noah could ask where the fuck he got a sword, Keith began to charge. "Your not getting this lion!" He roared as he began to cut down Galrans. "Goddammit Keith!" Noah shouted before he opened fire, taking out some more Galrans with his BR, shooting off the heads of three of them. Soon however, Keith got knocked to the ground, and Noah was pinned down. "Keith!" He shouted, but before he could run and retrieve him, more plasma fire kept him pinned to where he was. Keith then got up, and after seeing more Galrans come for them, had an idea. "Noah, hold your breath!" He shouted before slamming the console, opening up the hatch doors to the vacuum of space. As Galrans were getting sucked out, Noah and Keith held on for dear life. However, a piece of debris hit Noah hard, and he lost his grip. He then began to plummet to Space, with Keith watching. "Noah!" He shouted, before letting go without a second thought.

Noah followed Keith's advice, and held breath. He did it earlier during infiltration, so he could do it now. Difference was, the first time he was in a semi-controlled environment and wasn't flying at rapid speeds. This time, he wasn't in a controlled environment and WAR flying at rapid speeds. Lucky him. He felt Keith grab him and they held hands for dear life. As both of them panted and groaned, their vision was soon obstructed by...the mouth of the Red Lion engulfing them, saving both of them from a terrible fate. Soon, both of them were in the cockpit, with Lance at the pilot's seat. "Good kitty. Let's roll. As they began to fly back to Arus, they heard the comms come to life. " _You guy's made it!"_ Hunk.

 _"Kitty rose has left the stage!"_ Pidge.

 _"Let's get the hell out of here!"_ Lance.

" _I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it."_

* * *

The sun was beginning to set back on Arus, in the castle. The Lions were brought before a massive door, they're respective paladins inside them. Shiro stood outside the door, waiting. Noah stood next to him.

This was where the Black Lion was hid.

One by one, the eyes of the lions lit up, and the door opened. Inside, there it stood. The massive Black Lion. It let out a massive roar, which was soon followed by the other lions following suit. As Shiro approached, the alarms began to go off. Over the intercoms, Allura announced **"Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!** " Shiro at this point had entered the Black Lion, and he led the others out the castle onto the field. " **Noah, man the Ion Cannon! We need it's firepower as well!"** Noah then began to run. He ran faster than he ever did before, ignoring the quaking and the shaking of the castle. Only once did he have to stop, and that was because of a massive quake, shaking the entire castle.

Once he reached the cannon, he jumped in. As he began to turn it on, large panels shifted and turned to reveal the outside world to Noah as the Cannon was raised up. He saw the battle going on outside, and it wasn't looking good. He inspected the controls. Like he said earlier, just like a MAC cannon. _"I'm opening a panel of the shield for you to fire."_ He heard Allura's voice through the comms. He saw her do so, as one section of the shield opened, large enough for the cannon to fire. "Let's try this out." He muttered to himself as he aimed for a decent sized fighter, and fired.

A large round of energy shot out the cannon, and hit directly at the fighter ship, turning it to dust with a great explosion! He physically felt the cannon reload and he smirked. "Alright, can get used to this." He then began to fire again and again, aiming at several targets. But that didn't help much, as another blast from Sendak's Ion cannon hit head on, and his vison was engulfed in fire. He groaned as he tried to hold on to the cannon for support. As soon as his vision cleared, he saw the lions. They were in trouble from a tractor beam! Gnashing his teeth, he aimed his cannon at the ship. "Allura! Give me as much juice as you can!"

" _What? But we don't have enough for both shields and the cannon!"_

"Just trust me!" He yelled back. He waited for a second, and on the control panel he could see power being redirected to the cannon. The shied went down. He aimed at the ship's Ion Cannon

"Come on guys...you can do it." He closed his eyes, with nothing but hope guiding him...and fired.

It hit. With a massive explosion, the Galran cannon was engulfed with a massive explosion, somehow freeing the Lions, which were now roaring in defiance! A brilliant aura of light came from the lions, engulfing them! When it passed...Voltron stood in they're place. Noah smilled, as wide as he could. They did it! They actually fucking did it! He watched as Voltron began to take apart the ship piece by piece, completely obliterating it with several massive explosions.

They did it.

 **XXX**

Allura, Coran, and Noah ran out of the castle to greet the Paladins, who were exhausted and looking half dead. "Great work paladins!" Allura cried out in happiness.

"Thanks, pretty lady." Lance said.

"We did it" Shiro responded to Allura, with Keith following that up with "Hell yeah we did."

"How did we do it?" Shiro asked them all.

"I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." Hunk let out, taking off his helmet. Pidge looked down, downcast at not finding his family. He was comforted by Shiro placing his hand on their shoulder. "We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." Pidge smiled in response.

"We won the battle," Allura addressed them all, "but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions."

"Good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again."

"Totally. Wait what?"

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time."

"And you only had to fight one ship." Coran stopped Lance and Hunk from speaking. "Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." As everyone's eyes widened, only Shiro smiled back. "Defenders of the Universe, huh? Got a nice ring to it."

"Uhh...yeah. Can we call the UNSC now?"

* * *

 **Dear fucking god in heaven it's over. I did it. Chapter one, part two is donezo. Completed. Finished. Ohmigod I'm tired.**

 **How did you all enjoy it? Was it better than part one? Worse? Did I answer everyone's reveiw questions? You tell me! I'm writing this story, and your reading it after all.**

 **Right now, I'm going to go play some Halo. Maybe eat something. I don't know. I'll probably work on another one of my stories.**

 **Please leave a review, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
